


Paridise Lost

by Silverstar706



Series: Loki's adventures with the Dragonborn [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Heartbreak, Jail, Redemtion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstar706/pseuds/Silverstar706
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in 'A New Home?' Loki and Jorin are brought to Asgard by Thor who is now very much ticked off at that 'wretched thing'. Loki tries to grapple with the idea that Thor might very well kill his faithful fox friend and that he probably will never see him again anyway as the events of 'Thor The Dark World' begin to unfold.</p><p>All characters and places belong to Marvel and The Elder Scrolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see what happens before this go here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1049212/chapters/2098648

              Harsh snow-clad wind was whipping past the dermined little group of three. They were walking close to the side of a glacier that rose menacingly out of the ice.

              Loki was hit in the head by a fallen piece of ice and was knocked unconcios. When he woke up the weather was starting to calm down. Jorin was yipping at him, happy that he had woken up, but Shanya was nowhere to be found; she had lost them in the blizzard.

              An arrow suddenly sank into the snow next to him, they were under attack. A pained yelp made him look up, Jorin had been hit and was lying flat on the snow. Loki lurched forward and used his own body to shield Jorin from being hit by any more of the arrows that were whizzing past them.The rest were bouncing harmlessly off of Loki’s armor.

*             *             *

             Thor had finally got a lead on where Loki was and the blizzard that had covered the whole of Winterhold hold was not going to stop him especially now that it was quickly dying down. He was so close that he could feel the pulse of Loki’s magic, but there was a problem. Up ahead he could see a group of bandits attacking something and he knew by how close his magic was that Loki must be a part of it. But the bandits weren’t under attack themselves, Thor knew his brother and he knew that Loki could easily blast them to bits; something was very wrong.

*             *             *

                Loki nervously looked up, he was surrounded by arrows stuck in the snow but there were no longer any raining on him. His attackers were gone.

                He turned back to Jorin who was quietly wimpering in pain.

                “Don’t worry brave little Jorin” he whispered “I promise I’ll fix this.”

                Loki put his hands around the wound, readying himself to pull it out when he was suddenly yanked backwards and pinned down by a familiar looking boot. Jorin was snarling now, determined to try and protect Loki even after being badly wounded.

                “You sneaky little…”

               “Thor!”

               “No! don’t speak to me, after what you’ve done you have no right!”

                Loki was facing the very thing he had feared for so long, being brought back to Asgard. Yet all he could think about was how Jorin was hoplessly bleeding out and that he needed help.

                “Please” Loki pointed to where Jorin was painting the snow red “he’ll die if you don’t let me help him.”

                “He’s just a fox” Thor snarled back.

                “A what about Jane she’s _just_ a mortal what would you do if something happened to her.”

                Thor took a deep breath to calm himself.

                “You should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you.  Any tricks, and I will kill both of you.”

                “Jorin has done nothing to you.”

                “I think he would given the chance.”

                “Afraid of a little fox? Now let me up or this conversation will be the death of him.”

                Thor cautiously removed his foot and Loki scrambled back to Jorin. He grabbed hold of the arrow and carefully pulled it out while using his other had to flood the wound with healing magic. The second Loki was done Jorin jumped into his arms while snarling over his shoulder at Thor.

                Thor turned his head to the sky “Heimdal!”

                They were gone in a blinding flash of light and a little ways off in the distance was Shanya. She stood in horror as Loki was brought back to the very place that she was sure would be the end of him.


	2. A Helping Hand

                Thor had finally succeeded in bringing Loki back to Asgard, he should feel victorious but he felt more depressed than ever. Loki had manipulated him and insulted Jane just so that he could save that worthless little _fox_.

                Thor looked over to where Loki was crouched on the floor holding onto that white little fuzz-ball like a lifeline. Loki needed to be punished and now Thor finally had a way to truly punish him. His little brother would never see that precious fox of his ever again.

                “Loki” Thor saw him shiver ever so slightly “get up.”

                He obeyed but now fear had truly set in and his feet wouldn’t move to follow his brother.

                “Loki!”

                Thor marched back and grabbed Loki’s arm to drag him along behind but Jorin had different ideas. He spun his head around and sank his sharp little teeth into Thor’s hand making him yelp in pain as he tried to pull free.

                “Jorin!” Loki pried Jorin’s jaw open with one hand and took a few steps out of Thor’s reach; he could already tell that this would not end well.

                The way Jorin was snarling at Thor with blood on his teeth he looked like a rabid animal and Thor probably thought he was by now.

                “You mangy ball fur.”

                Heimdal was the one who distracted Thor from his current state of rage “Thor you should know that there something amiss about Jane, I can no longer see her. It would be best if you went to look for her while I send for someone to bring Loki back to his cell.”

                “Send for Sif and the Warriors Three, tell no one else and make sure they do the same.” Thor then pulled out a pair of enchanted cuffs that had been hooked to his belt. “Loki, put that wretched thing down and hold out your hands and if _it_ attacks me again…”

                “He won’t”

                Loki placed Jorin on the floor and gave him a signal that meant to not attack under any circumstances. He obeyed but continued to snarl vehemently at Thor. Then Loki held out his hands that were shaking much more noticeably than before.

                Thor cautiously stepped forward and latched the cuffs onto Loki’s wrists who felt his magic drain immediately.

                “I want someone to put that _thing_ in a cage.”

                “No!”

                “This is your own fault and I have decided on your punishment.”

                “Brother, please.”

                Thor continued as if Loki hadn’t spoken “If it attacks _anyone_ …”

                “He won’t” Loki’s voice was a sad whisper.

*             *             *

                When Sif and the Warriors Three entered they were completely stunned by what they saw. Loki was crying as he desperately hanged on to his faithful little friend for what he was sure would be the very last time.

                Sif was the only one not struck speechless and went over to kneel down beside him. She thought that the fox was absolutely adorable and more than little curious as to why Loki kept changing on them like this.

                “We heard that Thor wants your umm… cute, fluffy little friend locked in a cage. Is this punishment for you or did something happen?”

                “Jorin was only trying to protect me.”

                In the back of her mind she decided that she could possibly blackmail him into not trying to escape or hurt anyone. Although right now he looked like a lost child and it was difficult to think that this was the same person who would have had them killed several years ago. She gave the Warriors Three a quick little look.

                “If you behave I could bring him down to see you one and while.”

                "Why would you do that?”

                “To be completely honest, Thor has been a _bit_ unreasonable lately”

                “What if he finds out?”

                “He won’t, I can even hide Jorin in my room.”

                The reason Loki knew she was telling the truth was that she had started petting Jorin. He did have a tendency to be unbearably cute. Loki put his hand on her shoulder to tell Jorin that she could be trusted.

                “Thank you.”

                “But I also want to know what happened down there after you escaped.”

                “Will you take Jorin to see my mother?”

                “Of course.”

                “Then I will do as you ask. Please take good care of him.”

                “I will, how did you come across him?”

                “He belongs to Shanya.”

                “She’s a friend of yours?”

                “I sure hope so, though I don’t think she would forgive me for this.”

                Sif looked back to where Heimdal and the Warriors Three were standing “if any of you mention this to Thor…”

                “I wouldn’t dream of it” Fandral quickly blurted out.

                “As you wish lady Sif” Hogun said in a far more polite manner.

                “I would rather not be sliced into tiny little pieces” Volstagg joked.

                Apparently Loki had cheered up enough to regain his sense of humor “that would be a lot of little pieces.”

                Heimdal just smiled. He knew that Loki needed someone to help him or he would be stuck in jail forever.


End file.
